


Shirley,Cigarettes and Red Sofa 雪利酒，香烟和红沙发

by Peeeepper



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M, Teen Crush, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: “你会替我保密的吧？”Humphrey按住了Jim落在书封面上的手，那些指尖还是凉凉的，指腹上有琴弦打磨过的薄薄的茧。“大概吧”Jim想要挣脱那只手，Humphrey用了些力气，Jim只好作罢由他按着。“是还是不是？”Humphrey凑近了一些，Jim努力把目光集中在他们交叠着的手上，他看着那只手雪白的窄窄的覆盖在自己宽阔的手背上，他忽然生出一股冲动，他需要逃离这里，从Humphrey身边逃跑，呆在这间屋子里突然变得无法忍受。“我无法给出任何承诺。”他说，而Humphrey的手爬上了他的手腕“我假设你在向我讨要一些报偿。”
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby & Jim Hacker, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 3





	Shirley,Cigarettes and Red Sofa 雪利酒，香烟和红沙发

**Author's Note:**

> 洛丽塔梗，年龄操作，一辆小年轻的光速车，lsp一等学位论文（不）

考文垂的雨来的毫无预兆，Jim抬头眼睁睁地就看到那片巨大的乌云飘了过来，以一种与它厚重的姿态毫不相干的轻巧瞬时就笼罩在他的头顶上。或许这里并不欢迎他，Jim徒劳地竖起外套领子，夏季西装的布料并不能遮风挡雨，至少也要做出些躲避的姿态吧，他想，拎起箱子一路小跑起来。山坡上的草地毫无节制疯长到埋没膝盖，风雨砸过来，Jim艰难地从潮湿的腐殖质与泥土的混合物中拔出自己的腿。皮鞋算是毁了，就像他身上的西装毁的没有更加彻底似的。Jim后悔出门的时候太过匆忙没有带一把伞了。头发眉毛睫毛，身体上所有能打湿的毛发都在往下滴着水，Jim使劲闭了闭眼挤掉落进眼睛的雨水。那张写着地址的纸湿漉漉的黏着他的掌心逐渐融化，他环顾着周围努力从模糊的记忆里调取出一些片段试图指认自己的目的地是哪一座模糊在雨幕里的房屋。

那些房子，有暗红色屋顶的房子在雨里看起来是灰色的。有些灯光零零星星的从窗子里溢出来，Jim猜想着哪盏灯是为他准备的。走近了些他忽然听到小提琴的声音，或许是巴赫，几首阿勒曼德中的一首，一时怎么也想不起曲号，旋律很熟悉，温暖的D大调和弦在雨里如同一抹金色的希望。他看到了花园藩篱里的玫瑰和几排新种上的罗勒，院子正中是那棵歪歪扭扭的老苹果树。他认出来它了，这世界上不会再有第二棵扭捏成如此姿态的苹果树了。Jim一步跨过门廊前三级狭窄的台阶，扣了扣门，赶在脚步声响起以前飞快地抬起手向后拢了拢头发，虽然这并不能让自己这个落汤鸡更加体面。“啊，是哈克先生，您早些时候打过电话来的？”房东太太瞪大眼睛有些惊慌地看着这狼狈的男人，Jim尴尬地塌下眉毛，好房东赶紧侧过身子让他进到灯光里来。楼上的小提琴声停顿了一下，又继续响了起来，“哦，是小阿普比先生，学校夏歇着他自己就跑来住了，您一会儿见到他下来喝茶可以和他商量着，如果他练琴影响到您的话。”

“没有关系的，我不介意”Jim说，拎着滴水的皮箱左右为难最后还是放在了门口的地板上，深色的水痕在箱子底部积成一小摊水洼。“您的房间在二楼，就在小阿普比先生对面，过几天还有另一位先生要过来，这几天只有您两位。”房东太太引着Jim上楼，楼梯和地板上于是也出现一串深色的脚印。“实在抱歉弄脏了您的地板”Jim局促的把西装下摆捏在手里，袖口却还是止不住地滴着水。“没关系，您先换套衣服收拾下吧，我去楼下给您准备这茶和点心。”年长的妇人礼貌的微微颔首转身离开了，Jim站在房间门口脱下外套，衬衫也不负众望地湿透了贴在身上在暖色的灯光下透出皮肤，他突然意识到换洗的衣物还在楼下的箱子里。“该死”他低声咒骂，转过身打算再下楼去。对面房间的琴声从刚刚开始就停了，Jim抬起头，看到对面的门开了一条窄窄的缝隙，一个深色头发深色眼睛的男孩正趴在那偷偷看他，见被发现了也不恼，大大方方打开了门竟先一步开口向他问好。“Humphrey Appleby”男孩向前几步伸出手，然后好整以暇地看着Jim在裤缝上抹了抹手才递过来和他握手“Jim Hacker”男人的手还是湿漉漉的，掌心却很温暖。男孩的手相比之下要凉一些，Jim低头看着那只手，骨节秀气腕骨纤细苍白，这样一双手难怪演奏起巴赫也如此精致细腻了。“抱歉”Jim小声为自己弄湿了小提琴家的手道歉，明明小提琴家才是无礼的那一个。“我最好还是…”Jim比划了一下自己，“先失陪了”男孩放开了手，终于好心的放这位不得体又好脾气的绅士去把自己擦干。

等把自己收拾妥当以后，他在楼下见到了的窝在红色沙发里的小阿普比先生，会客室里的灯光更亮一些，他也有机会更加仔细地观察这位年轻的先生。“Humpy，给哈克先生倒点茶。”房东太太热情地端上了一大盘放到Jim手边，“叫我Jim就好。”Jim把盘子往桌子中间推了推，小阿普比手边那盘已经快要空了，想必男孩很钟爱房东太太的手艺。“这是Humpy”妇人瞪了窝在沙发里坐没坐相的男孩一眼，男孩不情不愿地站起身给Jim倒茶“不许叫我Humpy”“谢谢你，Humphrey”Jim从善如流地开口。Jim看向弯腰给自己倒茶的男孩，男孩头顶的发丝卷卷的，后脑勺翘起一撮，灯光下其实是深棕色。男孩穿一件紫色的刺绣花纹马甲，少年人还在拔节时特有的纤长身量，奶油色的衬衫领口大大咧咧地开着三颗扣子，俯下身子的角度能看到小提琴肩托硌得红红的锁骨。“不客气，Jim”。男孩促狭地笑，眼睛亮亮的，眉眼开阔起来掩饰不住残留的幼态。“真是没大没小的！”房东太太第二次瞪了小阿普比先生。

第二天是个大晴天，Jim本想着多睡一会，奈何太阳升起来了，从窗户照进来均匀的给床上的他加热。Jim翻了几个身，怎么也睡不着了只好作罢，不情不愿地起床冲澡。他披着晨袍下楼，在楼梯口就闻到了咖啡和烟草混合在一起淡淡的香味。Humphrey穿着睡衣坐在会客室的餐桌前，左手拿着酒杯，右手指尖夹着一支烟。见他下来只是从正在读的书页里抬起头扬了扬手腕向他问好便又低下头去了。“你，你，这才上午九点。”Jim一时竟不知道从何说起，教训的话到嘴边又被他吞回去，他想或许他们还没有熟到可以讨论教养问题的地步。“放松，只是雪莉而已，你要一杯吗？”Humphrey把书合上放到一边，轻巧的抓过一个杯子。“你成年了吗？好的，谢谢。”Jim接过酒杯，坐在Humphrey对面。他得说点什么转移一下注意力，Humphrey把烟灰弹在粘着奶油的陶瓷盘子边上，手腕轻轻地在宽大的袖口翻动，动作几乎是轻率而粗鲁的。“哦，当然没有。”Humphrey抬眼冲他笑，松松垮垮的睡衣领口露出大片雪白的皮肤简直称得上是刺眼。衣领下的胸膛刚刚开始生长出一些细软的毛发，Jim突然就忘记了自己应该要责备他。“莫里森太太出去了，晚上才能回来。厨房里有一个苹果派，留给我们下午吃的。”Jim努力把视线挪回餐桌上的食物，过了一会才意识到Humphrey刚刚的话是在解释他为什么会大大咧咧地抽烟喝酒。“你在读什么？”Jim拿起一片面包，Humphrey把书从桌面上推过来“弥赛亚”他说，面庞在烟雾后面模糊不清。Jim用另一只没有拿食物的手翻了翻那本书，拉丁文，Jim瘪了瘪嘴把书推了回去。“你会替我保密的吧？”Humphrey按住了Jim落在书封面上的手，那些指尖还是凉凉的，指腹上有琴弦打磨过的薄薄的茧。“大概吧”Jim想要挣脱那只手，Humphrey用了些力气，Jim只好作罢由他按着。“是还是不是？”Humphrey凑近了一些，Jim努力把目光集中在他们交叠着的手上，他看着那只手雪白的窄窄的覆盖在自己宽阔的手背上，他忽然生出一股冲动，他需要逃离这里，从Humphrey身边逃跑，呆在这间屋子里突然变得无法忍受。“我无法给出任何承诺。”他说，而Humphrey的手爬上了他的手腕“我假设你在向我讨要一些报偿。”Jim一瞬间简直要笑出声来“我？我想要什么？从你这里？”而很快他就笑不出来了。

“你在想我的手”Jim一下子愣住了张了张口甚至忘了反驳，“你还想要我”Humphrey几乎是得意地说，他的嘴角勾起一个有点别扭的笑，把烟按灭在瓷盘子里。Jim不知道他在模仿谁，就是那种含有勾引意味的笑，他做得挺有模有样的了，可惜他的脸看起来实在是太年轻了，那使得那引诱变得有些滑稽。但是Jim笑不出来，“我没有”他艰难地说，眼睛无法去看那张脸，也无法安放在只双手上。他感到自己的脉搏在他的手指间跳动，皮肤接触的地方热得出了一层薄薄的汗 “你有！”Humphrey得意地说，终于放开了他的手，迫不及待地冲上来把自己挤进Jim两腿间抱了上来。他实在是太瘦小了，他甚至比坐着的Jim没有高出多少来。距离突然拉近让Jim几乎是立即就要把他从自己身上撕下来，又怕伤了他不敢太用力，但是Humphrey根本就没有给他机会，他径直凑上来，响亮地吻了他的嘴唇，那个吻一尝就是初吻，Jim过于震惊地忘了拒绝也忘了回应，Humphrey于是得寸进尺地坐上了他的腿，还学着电影里那些坐上男孩大腿的女孩那样在他的腿上扭动。这太超过了，他怎么能顶着这样一张专注又稚嫩的脸做这样的事，而他逞强地装作游刃有余，只为了取悦和折磨一个无法反抗他的可怜的成年人。

“我想和你做爱”Humphrey宣布道，细嫩的手偷偷下滑想要挤进他的睡裤，Jim眼疾手快一把捉住。“停下，不要开这种玩笑。”Jim压着嗓子威胁，这该死的小孩子根本就是个十足的恶魔，和纯洁无辜没有半点干系，他肆无忌惮地撩拨一个对他心生爱怜的长者，拿出一副强取豪夺真心的姿态，做作地欲拒还迎，而Jim不得不承认，他对此甘之如饴。

“我没有开玩笑，我也喜欢你，我知道你喜欢我，我们做爱，你情我愿，有什么问题？”那孩子把那个词又重复了一遍，Jim几乎被自己呛到，他怎么敢？公然地把见不得光的欲望宣之于口，不知羞耻地直呼那邪恶的名字，藐视伦理与道德，把他订上火刑柱和十字架？“我不想”Jim停顿了一下才吐出那个词“我不想和你做爱”上床，做爱，干，随便什么动词，他说不出口，Jim的教养和年龄栓住了他的舌头，他发不出辩解，只能干瘪地否认。  
“哦得了吧”Humphrey不屑地翘了翘脚，孩子气露出来一个尾巴，又飞快地溜走了。Humphrey鄙视着他成年人的那套规则，并不管不顾地在他面前掀起风暴，殊不知那风暴将会把两个人一起卷走。

“你又不是第一个想操我的人”Humphrey轻飘飘地丢下燧石，风暴点燃了。“你才十五岁”Jim徒劳地说他几乎找不到自己的声音“十五岁半，马上就十六了，我不是小孩子”的确不是，这一点Jim百分百同意，小孩子可干不出来这种事。但是他也还远称不上一个大人，大人会有更多的顾虑来阻止他干这种事。“你要是真不愿意，就看着我的眼睛拒绝我”Humphrey把手腕从Jim手里抽出来放在他的脸上，凑近他专注地看他，那更像是在观察一个什么有趣的实验，他把自己当成反应试剂，而这房间是个器皿，Jim则是可怜的反应物，无论如何阻止他都无法把自己从Humphrey那里分离出来。Humphrey给了他充足的时间躲开，他没有，他们第二次接吻，淡淡的雪利酒和烟草的苦味让这个吻不算太寒酸，Humphrey毫无吻技可言，但是那剂量已经足够了，Jim不由自主地回吻，和Humphrey不同，他之前接吻过，但是都是和女孩，不过Humphrey吻起来也没有什么太大的不同，嘴唇也只是嘴唇而已，欲望也只是欲望，但是Humphrey不能只是Humphrey。

“我就知道！”一吻结束Humphrey得意地大声宣布结论。“你想在哪里操我？沙发上还是桌子上？”Humphrey从他身上跳起来，动作利落地把桌面上所有易碎易洒的东西推到一边去。“我们可以，等到你成年的”Jim看着他把食物扫到一边去，还在做垂死挣扎。“别傻了，到时候我就不喜欢你了”Humphrey装模作样地说，开始脱裤子。Jim的舌头在消失，Humphrey飞快地把自己剥光向后倒在了沙发。

这该死的棘手的生机勃勃的小混蛋，兴冲冲地抢来他的心攥在手里，又轻挑地把它抛在空中。他说的没错，到时候，到苹果成熟的时候，那颗苹果就再也不是属于他的了，唯有现在，那果子还青涩，他便要抢在所有人之前，咬上一口，哪怕满口都是酸涩。Humphrey对着他打开腿，公然炫耀着他的勃起，他寡廉鲜耻得恰到好处，新生的嫩粉色的情欲在那双腿间引诱着他，Jim感觉自己一人坐在过山车上，正要从波峰一口气冲向波谷。Jim艰难地吞咽，他不应该如此迫不及待的，他为什么连挣扎一下都放弃了。他走向那个红色的旧沙发，他再也无法心安理得地坐在这张沙发上了，以后的日子里，他都会想起这个早晨发生在这里的事，想起Humphrey在这张沙发上张开腿邀请他。

Jim走向沙发，他的脚计划着趁机逃跑，但是他怎么能从Humphrey身边跑开呢？他那卑微的见不得光的欲望和纵容，不值一提的道德，有什么比得上Humphrey张开的腿？和嘲笑他的棕色眼睛呢？那个漂亮的男孩过分乖戾，又过分聪明，等到他再长大一些，平平无奇的Jim就再也没有机会吸引他了Humphrey躺在沙发上，修长单薄的身体像是诗歌，他太小了，那罪恶感勒得他喘不过来气。而他的手掌在那之前已经贴紧了那孩子脆弱的肋骨，Humphrey在他的手掌下发出呜咽，他收紧了指头，那肯定会留下痕迹的。他的手在Humphrey的身体上点火，他不是第一次做这件事，但是他也没和男性试过。Humphrey在他掌下迫不及待地扭动着，那画面几乎称得上是艺术。“快点”Humphrey催促他，他没法再去假装游刃有余了，自己的手和Jim的手完全不一样，男孩的手怎么能和男人的手相提并论呢？Jim终于握住他，他于是感受到许多许多的手指，接着那些手指又离开了他，一个又湿又热的天堂包围了他。Humphrey震惊地撑起上半身，只能看到Jim毛茸茸的乱蓬蓬的发旋。Jim在给他口交，Humphrey的脸腾地烧起来。Jim用上了许多舌头，并下流地用上了喉咙。Humphrey看不见他的表情，吞咽的水声响得发烫。那可太他妈紧了，Humphrey在一个毫无预兆的深喉里爽的脚趾都蜷起来。

Jim没有给别人做过这个，但是他不介意为Humphrey试一试，给人口交并不好受，Jim努力收起自己的牙齿不要磕到Humphrey，他自己的欲望不重要，他只想要Humphrey的，他要他在他的嘴里不能思考，不能再说出什么恶毒的惊世骇俗的话来。Humphrey卖力地发出声音，那很能取悦他。他很快掌握了方法，什么样的角度可以听到渐强，什么样的力度可以得到颤音，像是演奏乐器一样。Humphrey射在他嘴里只花了五分钟，结束了之后他只能气喘吁吁地瘫软在床单里，看着Jim吐掉嘴里的精液一句话也说不出来。Jim凑上来和他接吻，他在他嘴里尝到自己的味道。

那只作恶的手又偷偷跑进Jim的裤子“你，你还要不要操我了？”Jim哭笑不得“不了，等下次”他默许了Humphrey用手取悦他，他总要索取一些报酬，Humphrey的技巧比不上他的，但是那不重要，只要是Humphrey的手就够了。射出来并不难，Humphrey也学着他的样子来吻他，这个吻尝起来终于像个像样的吻了。

“下次是什么时候？”Humphrey贴着他的锁骨问“等你成年的”Jim说“我是个狡猾的成年人，我总得留下点理由绑住你。”他很诚实地说，Humphrey想要他，他更贪心，他想要的更多得多。  
·


End file.
